The primary objectives of this Core Grant for Vision Research are to strengthen ongoing collaborative research activities and stimulate new interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by providing core support for several modules to be made available as common research facilities to investigators of Vision and its Disorders. These modules include: an Animal Surgery Module, a Morphology Module, a Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module, and an Administrative Module. These facilities provide services and shared resources for collaborative studies on eye related research projects that conform with the NEI national research plan. The various modules will enable us to strengthen our collaborative efforts among scientists of various disciplines in the Departments of Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Immunology, Medicine, Neurobiology, Ophthalmology, Pathology, Psychology, and Radiology at Duke University and the Departments of Cell Biology, Anatomy and Physiology at the University of North Carolina and the Departments of Anatomy/Physiology at North Carolina State University. The Animal Surgery Module will foster collaborative research by making it possible for investigators from diverse disciplines to carry out surgery and experiments together in a facility specifically designed and equipped for ophthalmic procedures in a Eye Center in which basic scientists and clinical ophthalmologists work in harmony. The Ocular Morphology Module with its components in the Departments of Cell Biology and Ophthalmology will provide services enabling co-investigators from different disciplines to correlate histologic, autoradiographic and ultrastructural observations with biochemical, physiological or clinical alterations in ocular disease. The Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module will provide equipment and facilities that would not otherwise be available to individual investigators. The Administrative Module will coordinate the various eye related research activities and provide the necessary resources for the administration of the Core Grant.